The Mission
by WeirdHermesGirl
Summary: (Requested by my cousin, who's addicted to AOT as I am! ") Two teenagers go on their first mission outside the walls, but, they realize it's not how they expected.


The two teenagers were still riding on their horses, the walls of Maria, Rose, and Sina slowly fading in the distance. Two cousins, Franklin Arnaldo Mancia Jr. and Angelena Sheena Mancia were in the same group but lost their group and began to travel on their own. They both knew that since that they were now full fledged soldiers, fully equipped with Titan killing instruments, they were ready for anything except hunger. "Titan! Go, Angelena, go!" Franklin yelled, getting her horse closer to his. "Don't worry, this'll be easy!" Angelena yelled back, digging the cord of her Maneuver Gear into the Titan's forehead. She aimed her blade, the weapon wedged in the Titan's forehead like a knife in steak. She jumped off the Titan's head, the cord now in the Titan's neck. It let out a howl of pain. "This, is the power of Humanity...!" She screamed, her face full of rage. Angelena's blade cut deep into the flesh of the Titan. The burning blood splattered onto her uniform and face. She smirked, wiping some of it off lazily off her face. "You dumb Titans. We'll kill all of you in a few years or so. Goodbye, I'm off to kill the rest of your species." Angelena hopped off the Titan and jumped right back onto her horse. "Nice kill." Franklin called out to her, slipping his blades back, "I could've done better. They always have dumb looks on their faces, thinking we're gonna be their next meal." Angelena scoffed, trying to wipe the steaming blood off herself, licking some off her face. "Angelena, don't lick that disgusting stuff! You could get sick, or even die!" Franklin wagged a finger in her face and handed her a rag. Angelena shoved it away and laughed hysterically. "Well, they feast upon our blood, so when we wipe out their entire species, we'll feast upon theirs!" Angelena giggled, her eyes widened with anticipation. Franklin backed away and heard the Titan's footsteps. "There's more of them coming. C'mon, let's—" "Woohoo! My kill, my kill!" Angelena hollered, her hair whipping past her. "Angelena, wait!" Franklin called, seeing his cousin dangle right in front of a Titan's face. "You really want to eat me, don't you, you stupid Titan." She growled, then somehow carefully glided to the neck and cut it. More blood splattered, some now getting on Franklin. "Ugh... It burns." "You've just got to get used to it, sunshine. Anyways, onwards we go!" Angelena giggled, the 3DMG cord locking itself into an old wall. "Ooh! Fifteen metre class! All mine!" Franklin mentally facepalmed and saw Corporal Levi going after the same Titan. /You've had a crush on him for awhile, Angelena. Just wait until he sees how "Good" you are at killing Titans./ Angelena raised her blades and let out a battle cry, wanting to cut the flesh of the horrible Titans. Levi looked shocked as he heard Angelena scream in a husky voice that she wanted to kill them all, while her skin had burns from the Titan's blood. In his opinion, she looked pretty much insane. Levi slipped his blades back, suddenly grabbed Angelena, and swung to a roof. Franklin got his 3DMG cord to stick right into the Titan's eyes, swung to the neck, and cut the entire head off. "C-Corporal! I was gonna kill that Titan, you—" Levi shot her a glare and set Angelena down on the roof beside him. "You should at least give Franklin a chance to kill one or two Titans, Mancia. Don't hog them all to yourself." He glared at Angelena once more, standing up. As Franklin killed the Titan, he stopped on the roof Levi and Angelena were on. "Corporal, how did you find us?" He asked, coughing. "I found you both by hearing Angelena's megaphone voice." Levi scoffed, glaring at both of them. Angelena blushed even more and didn't dare to look at Captain Levi. "Titan. I'll be back, brats." Levi scoffed, leaping off the building and held his blades to his sides. Franklin chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes to Angelena. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." She grumbled, wiping some blood off her cheek. "I'm a bigger idiot, Angelena." Franklin softly smiled. Levi came back, putting his blades back. "Let's go back to the—" "AH! SOMEONE, HELP! A T-TITAN IS ABOUT TO EAT ME—" Blood splattered and a loud scream came from a distance. "Captain.. We should go now.." Franklin mumbled, getting his blades out. Levi jumped off the building and glided away on his 3DMG cords. "Well, you brats, follow me or get eaten by a Titan, your choice." He shouted towards the two teenagers, keeping a glare on his face. They both followed him, the thumping of a Titan's footsteps coming closer. "Um, Captain—" "Don't worry about the Titan. It's not going to come after us." The Titan's steps were more faster, pounding against the ground, causing nearby buildings to shake. The two teenagers were extremely worried and glided past Levi. "What are you two brats doing? You don't know where everyone else is, I have to be the guide." Levi grumbled at them, gliding past both of them. Franklin seen the Titan, big, bulky, and fast, he had started to go past Levi and Angelena. "Franklin, stop!" She desperately called towards him, gliding back over to him. "Brats, stop. You're making the Titan want us now." Levi growled. The Titan held out his hands towards all three of them and instantly grabbed onto Franklin. He screamed Angelena and Levi's names, reaching out towards them until.. "/Crack/." The Titan crushed Franklin's spine, causing the male lie in the Titan's fist; motionless. "FRANKLIN!" Angelena screamed, getting out her blades and gliding towards the Titan. It was too late. The Titan put Franklin in his mouth, biting him in half, his blood splattering everywhere. Angelena watched in pain and agony as the Titan swallowed her cousin, a big goofy grin on its face. His blood stuck on the Titan's beard, and his chest was splattered in blood. Angelena screamed his name, let out a crying wail and glided back to Levi. "C-C-Captain.." She moaned, choking on her sobs. "Forget about him, cadet. We've got bigger problems." Levi gestured towards the small pack of Titans coming in their direction. "Captain, go kill them. I'll go kill the one who killed Franklin." She choked out, gliding towards the Titan with her blades raised. "You're gonna die TODAY!" She screamed, her face full of anger. The Titan was much more faster than her. He grabbed onto her and opened his mouth wide. "Captain! SAVE ME!" Angelena screamed, tears rushing down her face. /I-Is this it? This is the end? I didn't even kill half of their species.. G-Goodbye, mother, father, Christina, F-F-Franklin... Franklin, I'll see you again.. Just wait.../ The water blurred her vision as the Titan's mouth came closer and closer, the darkness inside reminded Angelena of a cave you could never escape from. As the Titan almost bit down through her waist, Angelena suddenly screamed and sat up. She realized it was all a dream. Her breath shortened into gasps and beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. Franklin in the other cabin had the same dream as also. They both hoped that they were dreams. 【THE END.】 


End file.
